


The Christmas Stocking

by grrriliketigers



Series: Major Crimes Season Six Remix [2]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: Brenda puts up a Christmas stocking for Sharon.





	The Christmas Stocking

Sharon was putting in her earring as she emerged from the hallway, heading for the kitchen but stopping short when she saw the red velvet stocking hanging up next to the sliding door. 

The red velvet stocking that wasn’t there when she went to bed the night before. 

She looked over at Brenda, sitting at the dining table with her face hidden in her coffee mug. Sharon pointed at the stocking. “What’s this?”

“Oh, come on, Commander.” Brenda set her coffee down, “I don’t believe that you’re unfamiliar with the concept of a Christmas stocking.”

Sharon smiled. “I mean, did it just materialize, or…” 

“Or what?” Brenda chuckled. 

“Who’s it for?” 

Brenda laughed. “Sharon… it’s for _you_. It’s here where _you live_. In _your_ living room next to _your_ obsessively decorated Christmas tree.” 

“I haven’t gotten a Christmas stocking since 1996.” 

“That explains why you’ve forgotten how they work.” Brenda teased. “So, I’ll give you a little refresher course: Christmas stockings get hung up in the days before Christmas and on Christmas Eve, when everyone is asleep, Santa – or one of Santa’s helpers – they get filled up with presents.”

“Oh, is that how they work?” Sharon smiled, stepping up to Brenda. 

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon’s waist, looking up at her with a grin. Sharon leaned down and captured her lips while Brenda’s hands slowly trailed down to cup Sharon’s ass through her grey pencil skirt. 

“Ugh, guys!” Rusty protested, shielding his eyes. 

Sharon jumped, her cheeks bright red. She cleared her throat. “Sorry, Rusty.” Still embarrassed, she continued into the kitchen and grabbed a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee. 

“You’re up early, aren’t you?” Brenda asked, a sorry not forthcoming from the blonde. 

“I have an early exam.” He sighed, opening the cupboard and grabbing a granola bar. “FML.” 

“You’ll do amazing.” Sharon smiled widely. 

“Thanks.” Rusty smiled. “Have a good day. You too, Brenda.” 

“Promise me you’ll eat something more substantial for lunch.” Sharon called. He responded in the affirmative and then he was gone. 

“Is it my imagination or is he being a little chilly with me?” Brenda asked. 

“He was close with Andy.” Sharon shrugged. “He understands though. We’ve talked about it. He’s just adjusting. He likes you though. He always has; you saved his life.”

“Well… I endangered it first.” Brenda smiled sweetly at Sharon, “but all’s well that ends well, right?” 

Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheeks, stealing a kiss. “I only forgive you because you weren’t singling him out and you put your own life in danger also. But by the way, it’s been so much better for my heart since you stopped doing that.” 

Brenda stood up, wrapping her arms around Sharon’s waist. “I’ll do whatever it takes to take care of your heart.” 

Sharon’s lips curled into a grin. “It seems like you might be a little more focused on some other parts at the moment.” 

Brenda’s hands had once again travelled to Sharon’s ass. “I can be interested in multiple parts of you.” Brenda said innocently. “You don’t have to be in to work for a couple hours, right…” 

**

Brenda laid down the last plate on the table. Rusty was standing in the middle of the living room. “Hey, Rusty?”

“Hmm?” He turned around. 

“What are you doing?” She tilted her head. 

“What’s with the stocking?” He pointed to it. 

“What is with everyone in this house not understanding this concept? It’s a Christmas stocking for Sharon.” 

Rusty nodded. “It looks empty.”

“It _is_ empty. Santa puts things in it on _Christmas Eve_.” 

“Sharon doesn’t _usually_ have a stocking.” Rusty continued as he walked into the kitchen to check on dinner. 

“Well, I wanted this year to be special.” Brenda shrugged. 

“Why?”

“I think she’s been through a lot, don’t you? With her heart and what happened with Andy. I mean, thank heavens her heart is fine now and, well, selfish or not, I’m really grateful that she took me back.” Brenda admitted. “I love her so much.” 

Rusty smiled. “What are you going to put in her stocking?”

“Rusty.” Brenda sighed playfully. “ _Santa_ fills stockings.” 

Rusty rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” 

**

Ricky opened the front door, carrying in an armload of presents. He closed the door with his foot and then walked unsteadily through to the living room and then narrowly avoided banging his shin on the coffee table and almost dropped the presents by the tree. 

“Thanks for all your help.” Ricky said pointedly to his sister. 

Emily looked up from her phone, “you had it under control.” She shrugged. 

Ricky dropped down onto the couch. “So, did you see that?” 

Emily followed his line of sight. “The stocking? Yeah.”

“Rusty says that Brenda put it up for mom.” 

“That’s sweet.” 

Ricky leaned back against the couch. “Do you think mom’s happy?” 

“Yeah.” Emily nodded. “She loves Brenda. I always knew deep down that she wasn’t over her.” 

“You knew they were together before?” Ricky’s eyebrows went up. 

“Mom and I have no secrets.” 

“ _No_ secrets? _Really_?”

“Well… mom has no secrets from me.” Emily smiled conspiratorially. “I mean, mom didn’t go around shouting it from the rooftops because Brenda was married.”

“Telling _me_ is not the same as _shouting it from the rooftops_.” Ricky insisted. 

“Do you want to hear about your mother’s sex life?” 

“Ew, no.” Ricky scrunched up his nose. He was silent for a few moments and frowned deeper. “Ew.” 

“What, it _just now_ occurred to you that our mother has sex?” Emily laughed. 

“Never say mother and the ‘s’ word in the same sentence again.” 

Emily shook her head with a chuckle. “Well, anyway, yeah, I know she’s happy. Brenda makes her happy.”

**

Sharon waved goodbye to the Provenza and Patrice and closed the door, the last guest of her Christmas Eve party having left. Andy and Nicole had even put in an appearance and Sharon had seen Andy shake Brenda’s hand. Sharon was happy to know that the mending of fences had begun. 

Rusty, Ricky, and Emily had all hung out for a while before heading out to spend the rest of the evening with friends. There wasn’t enough space to put everyone up so Ricky had sprung for a suite and he and Rusty and Emily were spending the night there. 

“We have the place all to ourselves.” Sharon grinned as she leaned against the door and started to unbutton her blouse. “I got myself a little Christmas present that I think you’ll also enjoy…” 

Brenda smiled, “mmm… let’s see.” 

Sharon revealed first one bare shoulder coquettishly and then slipped out of the blouse, letting it drop to the carpet. Sharon’s breasts were clad in a sheer black lace bra with demi cups, barely coming up past the top of her nipples. Brenda watched appreciatively. Sharon slowly unzipped the side zipper of her skirt and turned around as she eased the skirt down, revealing the matching sheer lace thong. 

Brenda bit her lip on her grin. “My my, Commander.” She purred. “Full moon tonight.” 

Sharon threw a playful look over her shoulder and dropped the skirt, giving her ass a little shake before turning. “So? Does it have your stamp of approval.” 

Brenda pushed Sharon back against the door, her lips descending on Sharon’s neck and her thigh pressing Sharon’s legs apart. Sharon moaned, “I’ll take that as a yes…” 

**

Sharon stirred as Brenda slipped out from under the covers. She crossed the room to grab the robe from the hook on the side of the dresser. As she tried to feel her way over there in the dark she banged into the hope chest at the end of the bed. 

“Brenda?” Sharon murmured, stretching her tired limbs. 

“Go back to sleep.” Brenda whispered. 

“What are you doing?” Sharon questioned with a yawn. 

“Glass of water.” Brenda explained. Her eyes had since adjusted to the darkness and she stepped effortlessly up to the brunette. She leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

Sharon pulled her pillow closer, closing her eyes and snuggling in. Brenda made it to the bedroom door before Sharon said. “You sure you’re not sneaking out to the stocking?” 

“Cheeky.” Brenda laughed. 

Sharon smiled to herself as Brenda slipped out. 

**

Sharon was in front of the stove, pouring pancake batter onto a griddle when Brenda wrapped her arms around her waist. “G’morning.” She murmured. “You’re making pancakes.” 

“How observant you are. Are you a detective?” Sharon teased. 

“You were just gonna let me sleep all day?” Brenda pulled back Sharon’s hair and pressed a kiss to the back of Sharon’s neck. 

Sharon shivered and grinned. “You had such a vigorous workout last night I thought you could use extra rest.” 

“You certainly gave me a run for my money.” Brenda purred. “It’s my favorite workout.” 

Sharon turned around in her arms. “It’s your _only_ workout.” She teased. “Your metabolism is Speedy Gonzalez and you live on sugar.”

“Haters gonna hate.” Brenda nipped Sharon’s bottom lip. 

Brenda’s fingers slid into Sharon’s hair, pulling her in for a kiss. Sharon deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around Brenda’s waist. 

“Yo. Pancakes are burning.” Ricky’s voice called from the hallway. 

“ _Guuuuys_.” Rusty groaned. 

Sharon pulled back embarrassedly, “you guys weren’t coming until eleven.” Sharon blushed, turning around and turning off the burner. 

“Ma, it’s eleven thirty.” Ricky laughed and pulled his mother into a hug. “Merry Christmas, you old horn dog.” He teased. 

She smacked him playfully. 

Emily wrapped her arms around Sharon. “Merry Christmas, mom.” She kissed Sharon’s cheek. “Nice hickey.” 

Sharon paled. “You all get some sort of perverted excitement out of embarrassing me, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, well, maybe stop making out all over the apartment.” Rusty shrugged. “Seriously, guys, this has been non-stop, you don’t even know.” 

“The struggle is real, bro.” Ricky held up his fist and Rusty fist bumped him. “I guess we were lucky she didn’t do that with Jack, right?” 

“It’s ‘cause she’s gay, dude.” Emily interjected. 

“I’m not _gay_ , Emily. I’m bisexual. And I was exhausted your entire childhood because I was pretty much a single parent.” Sharon picked up the griddle and dumped the burned pancake into the trash. “Grab plates everyone. Pancakes are ready.” 

The brood descended on the kitchen, grabbing pancakes and pouring maple syrup. 

“You can take your plates into the living room but _please_ be careful.” Sharon called. 

“Food in the living room?” Emily looked at Ricky in surprise and turned to Brenda. “I don’t know what you’ve done to her, but keep it up.” 

Brenda smiled. “For as long as she wants me.” 

Ricky and Rusty set their plates on the coffee table, sitting down on the floor and Emily sat on the couch. Brenda sat down next to Emily. Sharon leaned against the arm of the couch, smiling widely. 

“What’s up, beautiful?” Brenda asked. 

Sharon smiled. “I just really want to thank all of you so much for spending Christmas with me. I know you know that Christmas is my favorite time of year and every year it gets better because every year with every one of you is precious to me. Family is everything: the family you make, the family you choose. I’ve had a very intense year with my heart and with the tumult that was my love life there for a while… But _you_ , the four of you are the most important people in my life and I’m so incredibly grateful to be able to share my life and my love with all of you.” 

Brenda reached up and took Sharon’s hand. “And Brenda, having you back in my life has been…” Sharon laughed, reaching up to wipe her eyes. “Sorry, I just…” 

Brenda stood up and pressed her forehead to Sharon’s. “Why don’t you open your stocking?” She whispered. 

Sharon pulled back to look into Brenda’s eyes, trying to read them. 

“I got it.” Rusty said, jumping up and grabbing the stocking. He held it out. “Sharon?” 

She took the stocking and Rusty sat back down on the floor. A hush was over the room as Sharon stood, holding the stocking. She looked into Brenda’s eyes again. 

“Sharon O’Dwyer Raydor.” Brenda started and Sharon’s eyes welled up. 

“Oh, Brenda…” She smiled hugely. 

“I’m not always so great with words. I think you already outdid me, honestly.” Brenda chuckled nervously. “But I’m grateful for you too Sharon. You’re my family and I love you. I’m grateful that you gave me a second chance to get this right and I’d like to spend the rest of my life making you realize that you made the right choice by giving me this chance.” 

Sharon blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Brenda reached into the stocking and produced a velvet ring box. Brenda opened the box to reveal a diamond and ruby ring, she plucked it out and held the box behind her. Rusty moved forward and grabbed the box and Emily grabbed the stocking from Sharon’s hands. 

Brenda held up the ring. “Sharon, will you marry me?” 

Sharon nodded vigorously, feeling the sob welling up in her throat. “Yes… _Yes!_ I never want to spend a day without you.” 

“Good.” Brenda smiled broadly, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

“You sound a little surprised.” Sharon laughed. 

“I’ve never done this before. It’s nerve wracking.” Brenda smiled. “And if you don’t like the ring or something, we can go pick out a different ring.” 

She shook her head. “Brenda, I love it. I know what this ring means to you and I know what you giving me this ring means to you.” 

“You’re gonna get me going now.” Brenda wiped at her eyes. “Can I put the ring on you?”

“Yes, please.” 

Sharon held up her hand and Brenda slid the ring onto her ring finger. 

“Kiss her!” Ricky called and Emily and Rusty joined in the sentiment. “Kiss her!” 

Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Let’s see the ring!” Emily said excitedly. 

Brenda and Sharon sank down onto the couch and Sharon held out her hand. Emily took Sharon’s hand to get a better look at it. “It’s beautiful.” She said and Ricky and Rusty agreed. 

Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheek with her other hand. “It was Brenda’s mother’s.”


End file.
